


Private Party - One Shot

by RebelDrFerguson



Series: Collections - Peter/You [4]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Hotel Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDrFerguson/pseuds/RebelDrFerguson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wrap party got a bit much so you go get alone time with the silver haired Time Lord...(warning hotel sex, drinking and Hidden bannanas)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Party - One Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dadskills](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dadskills).



It had seemed like a good idea at first, the wrap party was only going to be for 3 hours, loads of people were going and you had brought a dress just for the occasion. You promised yourself you wouldn’t drink too much but when you noticed the Tuxedo wearing silver fox of a Time Lord heading your way at the bar you down your second drink in one and go to order a third.

You’ve spoken before sure, you’ve seen him on set, brought him chips, even fetched him his coat and coffee. But for some reason tonight your suddenly speechless and you find that only alcohol is going to help you now and try to look distracted by reading the cocktail and champagne list. 

Just as he goes to say something to the bartender he spots you and steps up closer to your side leaning on the bar, “Hey darlin” he smirks running a elegant hand through his luscious silver hair, it was perfect tonight, Rachel had done a great job preening it neat, it was just fluffy, and nice and shiny as it shimmered under the low lighting, not a hair out of place, but it put you so out of place you felt as if you were suddenly on Mercury burning to death and not at a party with him. 

He’s fiddling with his bow tie you notice and glancing to your little watch you notice it is just after midnight. You clear your throat and try to keep it casual. “Hey Doctor” you joke making him smile and chuckle, he still got all puppy shy when people called him Doctor.  
He glances back up as the bartender appears to ask what you’re wanting. You hesitate for a moment a go to ask for Cuba Libra, but Peter cuts in, “Fancy blowing this party? I think I have taken just about as much banter, Whovain jokes and people buying me booze as I can take...I never liked parties...fancy a bottle of whiskey and we go find the piano room?” he smiled.  
Time, alone with him and whiskey. Oh yes. 

“Sure, it is far too warm in here now anyway...” you smile grabbing your little coat and watching as he paid the bartender for a full bottle of Jack Daniels. “This way” he whispered leading toward a fire exit and into the main lobby towards the elevators. You managed to sneak away unnoticed and end up on the third floor, you stop by his room first to grab some glasses from the fridge and then make your way into the piano room. 

“I was never too good at this” he smiles sitting down on the bench with you and pouring you a drink, “But I can play wonderwall” he laughs his rich Scottish accent thickening in the moment rolling his eyes at the worst chat up line he’s made all night, your speechless again as he starts playing and down back the glass in two leaning on his shoulder as he changes up into something a bit more classical. 

He plays away at a basic chorus for something you can’t quite put your finger on and scoops up his tumbler of whiskey downing it in one before cutting himself off.  
“Come on...” he wobbles to his feet after he pours you both another, “let’s go see the view on my balcony, bet its real nice” he smirks reaching for your hand and you suddenly realise just how light headed you actually are, taking your glass you follow with a giggle after the tipsy scot. 

Reaching his room he lets you in first and goes to shut the door behind him and wobbles over, “whoops” he laughs leaning up against the door, “think I’m a bit drunk darling” smiles as you lean into his chest your fingers have been itching all night to touch the crispy white shirt under his dinner jacket. “I got nothing wrong with that...” you mumble pulling away the remains of his bow tie and tossing it somewhere towards his bed. “Don’t you find it hot?” you ask and he nods, “weird fer an autumn evenin’ yeah?” he mutters his accent blurring words.  
He doesn’t stop you as you start to unbutton his shirt, inch by inch his pale smooth chest is revelled and you bite your lip at the sight of the smattering of hair dipping under his waist line.  
He groans as you run your hands up his bare chest, the evident tent in his black tuxedo trousers growing by the second. 

“That last drink has...proper...gone to my head...” he mumbles running a hand ever so controlled and oddly dreamlike down your side, fingers brushing tenderly down to your knees and inching back up under the material of your dress.  
He practically moans at feel of silk stocks under his fingers, “these ...for me?” he purrs leaning to brush a kiss at the idea of your lips yet you turn away with a smirk. 

“maybe?” you smile leaning closer to inhale the scent that was only him, musky tones of aftershave and whiskey, the smell of the lemon from the tequila shots hung around his lips.  
“You want a little fun ...Doctor?” you purr pushing away his shirt letting it and his dinner jacket slump gently to the carpeted floor. He smirks again, his eyes glitter with a boyish excitement, “go on then?” he whispers and you lead him to the chair at the dressing table, climbing into his lap he give a little moan and goes to bring his hands to touch you again but you grasp his wrists and hold them back, “ah ah, not touch...not yet” you breath in his ear and chuckles low, “oh darling you know better than to tease Mr Tucker...” he jokes wickedly.  
You blush at the idea of how turned on you get at his Malcolm side but merely brush your cheek against his late night stubble. You shuffle from his lap and wriggle off your panties under your dress, making his rather fluffy angry eyebrow shoot up and his eyes darken in lust. 

You pull free his belt sliding the thin leather teasingly up his chest as he leans into to kiss you, but you turn away giggling again, reaching back you loosely wrap the belt around his wrists and proceed to climb back into his lap. “kinky” he mutters eyeing up your neck and cleavage, well, he is only a man.  
You tut when you notice and lift his chin gently to smirk, “eyes up here mister” and he goes to kiss you again, this time you let him but merely a gently brush of lips with the promise of deeper and more things to come. Litterally. 

You can’t resist rocking your hips into his groin and hearing him groan bucking for friction against yout inner thigh.  
He’s hard. You can practically feel the heat of him through his trousers and reach down to unzip him, he seems to pop free almost immediately as you realise he has been commando al night. “I’m being kinky...you really are a scots man Peter” you purr shuffling again to get closer to his throbbing arousal. 

He moans and leans up to kiss at your neck, teeth nipping your ear as you rub yourself against him, “Such a dirty tease” he whispers nipping your ear again as you bite at his delicious neck, you lick and lap at him like a cat does milk and he moans as he feels your dripping heat against him finally.  
“Ride me darling...god I want to fucking ride you harder than I do my T.A.R.D.I.S” he purrs lifting his hips to get closer and you oblige pressing down with a muffled moan of your own as the head slips past into your wet folds and oh god he is thick. 

You grasp at his shoulders a hand in his soft gray hair as he slides deep inside you, a delicious stretch just holding you back from that tingle of boiling point, You haven’t moved, you’re so lost in the sensation that was purely him you only realise he’s fully sheathed within you when he starts to rock his hips. “oh god peter” you can help but moan as he licks at the hollow of your throat and you rock back against him feeling him move deep inside. 

You clutch and rock and pant also begging in his lap as you climax your walls fluttering sweetly around his twitching length, yet he needs more.  
“Please darling ...let...me...fuck...you” he begs in a groan as you slide off his lap and stepping back to admire him bound sweating and panting in the chair. Your own arousal is coating his cock, twitching as he fought the bounds. 

You reach forward and let him free thinking he would stand but in seconds he pounced, knocking the chair over and you both fly back landing heavily into the soft hotel sheets, he grasp hold of your dress and lifts it up and off you admiring every inch of you as he did then proceeding to kiss and nip his way back down between your thighs.  
Your moaning now, so loudly in fact you swear whole floor can hear, his hot wet lips are there, on your clit, sucking and teasing, sending shockwaves from your previous orgasm up your spine and your knot your fingers deeply into his silver locks. 

You feel another orgasm bubbling up, your close but you want him to badly to go again without him and tug him up on top of you, helping to kick him free of his trousers he sets line and slides deep inside you again, wrapping his arms around your back as your claw at his shoulders and pistons his hips rapidly into yours.  
“oh god” “oh fuck” “oh yes”  
You were quickly becoming wordless as he grunted and groaned into your ear his own pleasure of your wet heat around his thick cock.  
“Say it....say it darlin’” he groans as his thrust become erratic and he grasp your hips so tightly he’s likely to leave marks his own orgasm merely moments away and just the thought sends yours over, and you scream out loudly as he bites and groans into your shoulder his cock pulsating as he comes in long hot spurts.  
“DOCTOR!”

 

You must have blacked out for several moments as when you open your eyes your laid on his chest the sweat cooling on your skin, the sheets lay limply over your bare back and he’s playing softly with your hair. 

“Hello” he smiles as he see’s your eyes flutter open. 

“Hey” you mutter shyly so unbelievably content just to rest there forever. 

“We didn’t finish that whiskey” he sounds miffed with himself that good booze seems to have been left unattended. You giggle against his chest and he smiles, “I fancy a bacon sandwich...how about it, Room service and we finish that booze before round 2?” he smirks knowing just for a fact you’ll be more than happy with that.  
“God Peter...you’re so Scottish” you joke thumping him gently with a pillow rolling aside as you lean in to kiss his thin lips. 

“Well how about I order us some whipped cream to go with my banana?” he jokes and you burst into laughter as he whips out from nowhere an actual banana, “Where have you been hiding that?” you ask as he peels it and licks it teasingly before biting into it, “doesn’t matter where darlin’ I’m the Doctor ... and Doctor’s order are...” he pauses to rub at the evident hard on he has under the sheets that round two is happening before bacon” he purrs tossing aside the skin and rolling back on you. 

This damn man would be the death of you.


End file.
